dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Mount Paozu
Mt. Paozu is the location where Goku, Goku Jr., and Pan live. The 3 host all parties that happen. You may role play here, and a special character will come during a party. "Alright, time to give thanks!" Goku Jr. says excitedly "Yep, just 'cause I'm old dosn't mean I can't parrty" Pan says "And don't forget to hand out the party favors Goku:" "Alright, I hope they are coming!" Goku says excited! A interdemensional rift opens up Reizou walks out "Nice to be in the world of the living!" Reizou exclaims "So, I'm the first guest here!" Reizou says "Are you guys ignoring me?" asks Reizou Ultimate is just talking to the three "Hey Reizou" ultimate says looking over at him "When did you get here?" "Ignoring, we were just greating Ultimate" Goku Jr. says "So here are your party favors guys!" Goku says as he grabs some cards from his back pocket. "These are invisibility spell cards, during a battle, you use one and all of your opponents attacks will miss because they can't see you, it has a max use of 5 times, they take a Special customization slot." "So, when is your friend coming Goku?" Pan asks "I'm nust sure, he said he would come." Goku says wondering where the heck he is. "I think i sense someone coming." Ultimate says "Btw goku, how old are you?" "Thanks" says Reizou holding the card "This reminds me of that thing the monks of planet Rewt could do.. but they also made them selves phaseable... planet Rewt is an amazing place.. on the far end of the east quadrent.. they don't get many visitors.." says Reizou staring off with a faint smile "What, did you say something Reizou?" Ultimate says with the card in hand "O and thank you for the card." he says looking back at the others "Wait" Ultimate says looking back at Reizou "Did you say planet Rewt?" he says in wounderment "Yes." Reizou answers" "ME AND MY FAMILY WENT THERE!!" Ultimate says with twinkles in his eyes "........... You and your genocidal dad.. and your genocidal brother?" Reizou asks Just has Reizou said that another interdiemensional rift opened and thourgh it came Goku Jr. ll "Wow it feels good to be back home"! Goku Jr. ll says happily. "Hey." Ultimate said hugging goku jr. ll "Hey.. guy.." says Reizou "I havent been here in a while"! Goku Jr. ll said "How old I am, well lets see, well, I was born in Age 737 and died in Age 761 by Raditz, then got wished back, and died again in Age 767. And in Age 789, I was turned into a kid again, and it is age 900 now so 163 years old, however right now I am 111, but due to me being a saiyan, and looking younger, I am 55!" Goku says as he catches his breath. "Wow, that is a mouth full." Ultimate says with his eyebrows raised "Goku, when is your 'friend' going to get here?" asks Reizou "Oh Go-ku??" says Reizou sing songily Endo shows up* Anyone here yells Endo wondoring "Hey" ultimate says waving at endo "Hey Ultimate"He says bowing to Ultimate "Well i just stopped here on my way to West City so bye"Endo says flying away "Ooooo, yay. I heard a party was going to happen her. I'm so excited!" Tensho proclaims. "Guys I love this place"! Goku Jr. ll says Gianor arrives and stands in the corner with his arms crossed, giving a menacing look to everyone. Goku Jr. then said "Hey gramps, who IS coming?" Goku then says "Oh, well, it is (whispering)" "OH! Well, I'm sure it will be quite a shocker!" Goku Jr. says suprised "Hey Goku wouldnt it be cool if all of us faced each other"? says Goku Jr. ll "Goku, did you know there are levels beyond super saiyan 4?" ultimate says to goku Reizou scowles briefly at Gianor then asks "When is your friend getting here, Goku?" "I think I have to go because of training, and because I'm practically broke, but I'm not so sure yet, does anyone think I should stay or go"? Goku Jr. ll asks "I wouldn't leave, he should be arriving in about 5 hours." Goku Jr says "Level's beyond Super Saiyan 4!?!?! What made you think that crazy?" Goku asks "Hey everyone! I heared there was a party here. Can I join this little thing?" Collie asks. "I came all the way from Heaven!" Said Collie. "Hi, Collie." says Reizou "It's true goku, watch this." Ultimate then goes super saiyan "You know this a super saiyan, now watch as i go to another level of a super saiyan." ultimate then begins to powers up "AAAAHHHHH!!!!" ultimate then hits Ultimate Super Saiyan "See?" Ultimate asks goku "This is a Ultimate Super Saiyan." "Nice party trick." says Reizou "I have a few of my own." "How dare you call this a trick." Ultimate says looking at Reizou "This and the others are the final forms of a super saiyan's transformation." "......" Reizou stares at Ultimate "Oh I didn't know I would offend you.. pompus brat.." Reizou says to Ultimate as he leans against the wall "What did you say Reizou?"Ultimate says turning back around to Reizou "I didn't quite catch that." "ha," Tensho mumbles, "this is the best party entertainment ever. FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" He chants. "Im here" Flame says "Alright, it's time for the feast, come before it's cold!" Pan yells from the kitchen. "OH BOY DINNER!" Goku and Goku Jr. both yell at the same time as they dash towords the table. "WAIT FOR ME!!!!!" Ultimate with all his might, runs side by side with goku and goku jr dashing to the table with them at full speed "I'll have a glass of water please." Tensho says following Goku. "Here you go" Ultimate out of the crowd of people throws Tenso a huge jug of water. "FOOD!!!" Reizou yells "Hey, you in the corner, don't be a grouch and come over here already!" Pan yells "Don't patronize me or I'll take my meal to go!" Gianor yells across the house. Tensho grabs the jug, "Thanks !" he says "And it sounds like our guest has arrived." The door gets knocked hardly* {Ultimate goes to the door "Who is it?' Ultimate askes Just then at that moment, Goz, Mez, and an unknown person are seen outside. Tt also appears the Goz and Mez have someone is cuffs. Ultimate opens the door. "Hello, Cell." Reizou says without looking towards the door Cell enters and says "Hmm, it seems I have a welcoming comittee" "Are you guys gonna eat or what! It's getting cold!" Goku Jr. shouts "Alright everybody, sit down. Time to give thanks for all we have" Pan says while Goz and Mez tie Cell's chains to his chair. "Make sure he dosn't get loose!" Goz says "And if he does, you know what to do Goku." Mez says "See ya!" They both say dashing out the door. Ultimate invites cell in, and at the same time runs back to the table eating almost everything in sight. Goku then crawls under the table, and everybody hears eating sounds. Gianor decides to make his own meal, so he leaves and brings back a birnt ostrich "Better than turkey", Gianor says. "Come on gianor, came join us." Ultimate says "Ya. You're with friends here. Besides it's a holiday." Tensho says to Gianor, then turns to Cell and whispers, "So how do you plan on escaping?" "SHUT IT TENSHO!!!!!" ultimate says hearing tensho wisper to cell Reizou sits down and begens stuffing his face then looks at Ultimate "Wait.. Isn't your real name Trevante?" Reizou ask "Well," Ultimate says "Yes and no, my mom named me Trevauntee at my birth, but hiki added the ultimate part to my name, making it Ultimate Trevauntee!" Ultimate resonds happily then looks at goku "Goku, i need to ask you something." "Ultimate!" Tensho snaps, "I was trying to get it out of him, you know, gain his trust?!" Reizou bursts into laughter "HAHAHAHAH!! Hahaha, Trevauntee, ahh.. Remember when I was about to blow up that planet and you cut in and blew it up, so I punched you in the gut so hard I broke all but one of your ribs and collapsed one of your lungs? Haha, I hit you just hard enough not to kill you. Ahh.." "You remember when i broke both your legs and arms after that then kicked you in the face, wait no, it was in the crouch." Ultimate says to Reizou then begins talking to call "You seem to be having a good time cell." ultimate says "I don't really care if I'm with friends, companionship is for the weak" Gianor says "Good time, oh yes, I'm just happy to be alive again.....for a day. It would be better if these chains weren't here." Cell grunts. "No, cause it never happened... But I remeber when you gave me this.." says Reizou as he lifts the side of his shirt revealing a huge scar on his side "I never noticed those chains on you cell." ultimate said to cell then turns to gianor "Companionship my be for the weak, but it's what binds us all together as one." Ultimate says then turns to Reizou "Hm, i do remember giving you that scar" Pan says "Alright everybody, thanks for coming, if you would like to stay and help do dishes and clean, it would be really sweet. And for those who are dead, well, you return to other world at midnight." "That's really nice, Pan! So, I'm alive?" Collie says. Reizou picks up some plates and says "So, Cell, why'd Goku specialy invite you? Your the only one he's ever fought seriously that showed up." "Thanks Pan for that wonderful meal." Tensho says picking up some plates, "I think I'll help you clean up." Turns to Collie, "I think you're still dead but visiting from the otherworld for a day." "Hm, he invited me because, he never got to see my full power after I exploded and recieved the Zenkai. So I promised him, I would power up to MAX and show him." Cell says. Reizou set the plates in the sink and grabs a ostrich chicken leg and plops beside Cell and says "So.. What? He wants you to ecscape? Pfff..." as he eats barbaricly "No, he just wants to see my power, I thought I made that clear already!" Cell anrily says. "Sorry.. Can I ask you something?" Reizou says "I'm going to wash off the table and sweep the floor if no one minds."Ultimate said getting up from the table "but first, i need to ask you something in private goku." ultimate said pulling him outside the house Category:Locations Category:Earth RP Areas